


Cathedral of Time & Space

by ErysRose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, TARDIS Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErysRose/pseuds/ErysRose
Summary: Just some musings on the interior of the 8th Doctor's TARDIS.





	Cathedral of Time & Space

He’d always liked this TARDIS interior, ever since he put it together from elements in the TARDIS’ archives. It came together slowly, over time. A shelf here, rugs there. The console went through three different configurations, including one that looked suspiciously like the wood version he’d used briefly in his fourth life. The four large support struts came somewhere between the hefty inner doors and the giant Seal of Rassilon. An interesting choice of theme, that. All those Seals of Rassilon decorating the place. Much as he disagreed with the other Time Lords, he had to admit their symbol had a certain grace.

A certain… _grace_ …

Well, at any rate, the main structures were manufactured by the TARDIS from her boundless records of time-space. The rest he’d collected recently—if recently could be classed as being within the last fifty, or hundred, years?—or somehow found inside one of the many rooms inside the time and space machine.


End file.
